Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him? Contain's Spanking. PeterXCharlotte and Eventual JasperXAlice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is chapter one of the new and improved ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is completed and will be updated every Momday unless unforeseen circumstances stop me from being able to update. **

**Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

**Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta for this story to make it better and so any help would be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Maria was out hunting, it had just turned dark and she could sense a gift somewhere close to her. She followed the feeling getting closer and closer to the gift when she approached a house. Inside were a woman, man and two boys, none of them seemed to have the gift she could sense so she decided to make the man and woman her first feeds of the night. She heard a commotion coming from the first floor of the house and watched as the woman – seemingly oblivious to the commotion – walked into the kitchen and out of sight.

Maria felt the sensed the gift getting closer and caught a glimpse of a tiny, but oh so beautiful blonde child. She couldn't be more than ten or eleven at the most. Maria knew she was the one who had the gift, she wasn't sure what the gift was yet but she knew it was an incredibly strong gift to manifest in a human child.

Maria moved around the house so she could see into the kitchen window as the child appeared in the kitchen where the woman was. The woman appeared to be cleaning up the remains of a family meal; from the child's bony body Maria guessed she missed meals often.

"Ma! We have to leave! There's going to be a woman with red eyes, and she's going to come and eat you and Pa!" The gifted child said. She tugged on her Ma's dress, her eyes frantically looking everywhere, her face a picture of panic.

Maria watched impassively as the woman slapped the child across the face hard. She was far more interested in what the child had said. Could it be possible the child could see the future? It wasn't impossible, after all Maria could sense she was gifted and although Maria had never heard of a vampire being able to see the future, she had a vampire who could manipulate emotions and one who just seemed to know things. Yes, Maria decided, the child could most likely see the future.

"Mama?" the child asked. She sounded so hurt and betrayed Maria had to assume the child had never been slapped before. A smile tugged at Maria's lips as the child's large blue eyes filled with tears that the child vainly attempted to blink back. Oh how Maria wished her newborns could cry, she watched with rapt attention hoping to witness more.

"I told you, child, stop lying about having visions! Devil take you, child!" The woman screeched.

The child took a step back, hurt clear on her expressive little face. "But Ma, they always come true! You know they do! I saw that the priest would hurt Lucy Belle and he did!" The child protested, pleading with her Ma to listen.

Maria heard someone clear his or her throat and tore her gaze from the child and her Ma and saw a man standing there, a belt in hand. Maria's grin widened as she heard the child whimper.

"Into the living room, Ella Brooklyn. I'll beat the lies and devil out of you, child," the man said.

Maria smiled; so the child had a name, Ella Brooklyn, Ella definitely fit the tiny fairy like child.

Ella stepped back, clearly scared. "Pa, please, please, not the belt again. Not the belt," Ella whimpered. The man stood tall and intimidating glaring down at the tiny Ella. More tears leaked out of Ella's eyes and she shook her head. Ella's Pa looked at her with a mixture of disgust and hatred. Ella took yet another step back trembling.

Maria watched with glee she couldn't wait to witness this child whipped by the belt.

"Get. Here. Now." Ella's Pa demanded in a clipped tone.

Ella stepped back once more shaking her head, clearly she didn't want to obey. Maria smiled; she hoped this meant her Pa would only beat her harder.

The man strode purposely towards Ella and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the kitchen and through to the living room. Maria flitted around the house until she found the window to the living room. She decided she'd watch this play out then once the child was alone and accessible she'd take her and change her.

Maria watched as Ella seemed to start panicking, thrashing about in her Pa's hold struggling as her breaths became quick and shallow before her pretty blue eyes glazed over and she went limp. When Ella went limp it seemed to enrage her Pa and he stripped her naked as a babe and threw her over the arm of the couch. He didn't wait for her to come back to consciousness before he started whipping the belt down on the tiny backside.

The corners of Maria's lips curled up in a victorious smile, this child would be perfect for her army, already so well disciplined, it should only take a show of dominance from her Major to keep Ella behaving perfectly. Maria delighted in the sound of the leather swishing through the air before it struck Ella's bottom, back, or thighs. She finally seemed to be coming out of her state as she screamed in pain when the belt struck her matchstick thighs.

"The little witch is getting what's coming to her," one of the boys snickered.

Ella finally seemed to return to full consciousness as she started struggling as well as screaming. Her Pa held her down tight as he continued to thrash her however so her struggles were all for nought.

Maria heard the moment Ella's vocal cords ripped due to her screaming but paid it no heed; the change would fix that easily enough.

"Daddy, please stop!" Ella rasped out. Maria knew it wouldn't take much for Ella to be rendered mute due to damage, but she didn't care, as she knew the change would take care of everything.

Ella's Pa beat her harder after her rasped out plead for him to stop. "What did you just call me?" He roared. He was angry… no angry was an understatement; he was _raging_.

Maria's eyes were glued to the scene playing out for her viewing pleasure and she felt herself getting hot. She's have to get one of her newborns, or Jasper in her bedroom and soon!

"Answer me, damn it!" Ella's Pa demanded. He grabbed a handful of her long, blonde hair, and pulled her up to look at him.

"S-sorry, s-sir," Ella choked out her voice extremely raspy. Her Pa threw her back onto the couch and continued the belting as she screamed and pleaded, promising anything to just get the beating over.

It only took a few more cutting lashes before Ella blacked out.

Maria watched the remainder of the beating and climbed up into a tree to watch the child as she was bodily thrown into a room, still naked, the door slammed and locked.

Maria watched the child in blissful unconsciousness and waited patiently for her to awaken or for her parents to go to bed so she could slip in and steal the child.

Just as Maria was about to slip into the child's room Ella woke up. Clearly terrified she ran to her door and tried to open it, when that failed she hammered her hands on the door pounding at it. "Ma! Pa! Let me out! The lady's going to kill me!" She shrieked, already hysterical.

Maria was pleased, it was clear now Ella could see the future, she'd be a great asset to her army Maria was sure.

"Mama! Pa! Please! She's going to kill me! She has red eyes! Please, oh god, please!" Ella continued screaming, hammering desperately against the wooden door.

Maria slipped back into the tree she'd climbed into when she heard Ella's Pa's heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to come in there and shut you up properly!" He yelled.

Ella flinched as his much larger fist banged on her door, and then he walked away.

Maria watched as Ella fell to her knees weakly and sobbed hysterically. She was a mess, thanks to re-opening the half healed cuts along her back, bottom and legs. Her hands were also a bloody mess due to the amount of banging on the door she'd been doing. Sobbing pitifully she crawled across the room and curled up in the corner.

Maria decided then was the time to slip in and take her gifted little Ella. She moved to the window and slid it up until there was room enough for her to climb in. She stood and stared at the young girl contemplating. "A little young, but so gifted. Trained well enough, I suppose you'd be an asset. If I waited, you'd be even better. Your gift though… that can't wait… but the others… she'll be weak," Maria said mostly to herself contemplating as she kept looking at Ella.

Ella whimpered, clearly scared by Maria's words. Maria flitted across the room and put her hand over Ella's mouth, she couldn't risk the girl screaming now and ruining everything.

Ella could not tear her big blue doe like eyes from Maria's small almond shaped red ones.

"Shh, young one. Don't worry; I wont let them destroy you. You're too gifted to waste," Maria crooned softly.

Maria took one of Ella's damaged hands in her free one and lightly squeezed a cut letting a few drops of blood ooze out. Maria ran a long, hard, white finger along the cut, collecting the blood on her finger. She ignored the muffled whimpers coming from Ella and slipped the finger into her mouth and sucked off the blood, licking her lips as her eyes darkened slightly. "So sweet," Maria murmured. She looked down at Ella and without a word gathered the child in her arms still keeping one hand over her mouth and threw herself out the window.

Maria ran with Ella back to her ranch where she kept her newborns and carried Ella to her room. Maria lay Ella on her bed and took a second to extend her hearing, making sure her Major and Captain had taken her newborns for their hunt.

Ella, sensing danger, tried to get up so she could run away, but Maria saw her movements and pinned her down. "Oh no, little one, you're not going anywhere," she almost crooned. "You are going to serve in my army. Major Whitlock will be in charge of you, but don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't destroy you," Maria said in a sweet singsong tone. She smirked maliciously at her new gifted newborn. "Don't worry child, this will only hurt a lot. But afterwards, you'll thank me. Scream as much as you like; no one here is going to come to your aid."

Maria lent over Ella and sunk her teeth into her neck and pumping in as much venom as she could, she wanted this changed to be as quick as possible. She pulled back and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ella gasped as she felt Maria's teeth pierce her skin so easily and painfully. She whimpered as she felt a fire start in her veins, her whimpers turned into gasps and her gasps turned into screams as the fire turned into a raging inferno.

After three days of agonising pain Ella felt the pain begin to fade and finally she felt it stop. She opened her eyes and looked around, everything was so much clearer. She realised she was now dressed in a simple dress with a petticoat, bloomers and panties, all which fit excellently. Ella sprang up into a crouch when she heard movement.

Maria stared at her newest newborn and smiled. "Welcome to your new life Ella. Come child, it's time to meet your fellow newborns. Major Whitlock will train you and make sure you're not destroyed. Learn to control your gift fast, and I will reward you. But first… enjoy," Maria said as she pulled a man into the room and pushed him towards Ella.

Ella launched herself towards the man and latched onto his neck. All she could think was _mine_ and _thirsty_. She drained the man dry before she came back to rationality. "What?" Ella asked confused. She wanted an explanation. However the sweet melodic tone of her voice distracted her momentarily.

"You're a vampire, Ella Brooklyn. You need human blood to live, and the only way to have human blood is to fight for it, to kill for it. We have to fight for the right to feed, and your gift will help," Maria said. She led Ella out of her room, out of her house and along to the barn that held all the newborns.

~o~

**There you have it, Chapter 1 of ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism welcome but flames will be laughed at. Hope you liked it and I'll see you next Monday for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter two of the new and improved ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is completed and will be updated every Monday unless unforeseen circumstances stop me from being able to update. **

**Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

**Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta for this story to make it better and so any help would be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

A pair of male voices could be heard. "The next of you miserable lot to start a fight will be destroyed!" Two voices yelled in unison.

Maria caught hold of Ella by the shoulders and pushed her towards Jasper. "She is your responsibility. I want her trained and fighting. She has a gift of seeing the future; work with it, and do _not _destroy her or let anyone else destroy her, Major. She is valuable," Maria said before leaving.

All Ella could do was stand there and tremble. She looked up at Jasper her face clearly displaying her worry for everyone to see, even those who couldn't feel emotions.

Jasper glared down at the tiny vampire growling a little in irritation.

Ella shrank back, trying to escape Jasper's glare. She didn't think he liked her much.

Jasper snapped his teeth and snarled viciously at her.

Ella was wrong, he didn't dislike her; he hated her.

Jasper growled and turned to face the other newborns. "You heard Maria, anyone attempting to destroy this one will be destroyed immediately," Jasper said threateningly. He turned back to Ella and gave her a sinister smirk. "Don't worry brat, I know plenty of ways to torture newborns without destroying them. That being said your first fight should be entertaining," Jasper sneered

Peter and Jasper exchanged a look and nodded. Together they sprung up to the hayloft; Jasper grabbed Ella's arm and pulled roughly, not enough to tear the limb off but enough to cause pain. As soon as they landed Jasper threw Ella aside. "Your training begins in thirty seconds prepare yourself," Jasper said.

Peter looked at Ella a little more softly. "Try and focus on your gift child, see what Jasper… I mean Major Whitlock is about to do, focus on your visions," Peter explained to Ella.

Jasper resisted the urge to hiss at Peter, he didn't think they should give the child preferential treatment, just because Maria liked her. If anything the fact Maria liked her should give them more incentive to hate the child and make her year absolute living hell. Jasper sunk into a predatory crouch getting ready to launch at Ella. He was trying to decide what would be the best way to attack without destroying her, but ensuring that, whatever attack he made, would show her he was boss and he was not to be messed with.

Ella's eyes glaze over as is sucked into a vision.

Jasper didn't know she was seeing what he was about to do and launched his attack. He was aiming to sink his teeth into the back of her neck; he knew that was where it was not only physically hurt the child more than a normal bite, but that vampire instinct would take over and make her go limp – defeated – and that would be terrifying for her since she wouldn't understand yet.

Jasper bared his teeth as he flew through the air towards her and went to grab her. As soon as he went to grab her however she wasn't there. Jasper landed and twisted, spinning around to see her standing no more than a metre away from where she had been. He growled in frustration, no newborn should be this good, especially not one who wasn't even an hour old.

Ella's eyes were still glazed over, she wasn't seeing far into the future only a couple seconds, but it was enough.

Jasper twisted around to attack again and went to wrap his arms around her, but at the last second she sidestepped.

Ella closed her eyes so she could stay a couple seconds ahead of the fight. She was coming to understand now she had some measure of control over her visions. She could chose to stay in them and she could feel that she could leave and would be completely in the present.

Jasper growled low his my chest, hoping to scare the child.

Ella just kept her eyes closed.

Jasper kept trying to get Ella in his clutches, but every time he tried she just evaded, always evading, she hadn't even attempted to attack – just evade. It was effective in working Jasper into a fury though.

After almost ten minutes of constant evasion Peter decided to put in his own two cents. "Try and attack Major Whitlock too, don't just avoid the attacks," Peter suggested. His gift was niggling at him and he knew this newborn would be important to him although he didn't know why yet.

Jasper growled at Peter, the newborn was infuriating him and he didn't appreciate any outside assistance.

Ella's eyes flashed open and she launched her own attack, tearing out of the future and snapping into the present. It was a mistake.

Jasper finally was able to get a grip on Ella. He grabbed her and sunk his teeth into the back of his neck growling, pumping venom into the bite.

Ella froze before going limp, her instincts took over telling her to just go limp, telling her that movement could mean her life that she should act like prey and play dead.

Jasper tossed her aside and watched as she fell down to the ground of the barn.

Ella spun gracefully and landed on her feet. Her hands went to the back of her neck and she winced as she touched the gaping bite.

"Charlotte! Heal her," Peter barked.

Charlotte ran across the barn and immediately started licking the bite to heal, trying to suck out some of the foreign venom and not inject too much of her own.

Jasper growled and turned away angrily.

"I don't know what Maria is thinking, sure her visions seem to show her how to dodge attacks but she's a child. Regardless of training, she'll be small, an easy target – she's not likely to survive her first one on one," Peter said rolling his eyes

"Come on we have newborns to train," Jasper said. He ignored Peter and jumped down from the hayloft. He landed and surveyed the newborns, Peter followed seconds later, surveying the newborns also. Together they looked firm and commanding.

"Circle!" Peter barked. He clapped his hands once.

The newborns sprang into action, standing in a circle.

Charlotte whispered into Ella's ear quickly telling her what to do and the two found a place together in the circle.

Jasper stepped into the centre of the circle. "What's the first rule of fighting?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the newborns.

"Keep moving Sir," a newborn said.

Jasper nodded. "Okay, today were going to learn rule number two; never go for the obvious kill. Your instincts tell you to go for decapitation, and yes that will stop your enemy long enough to allow you to continue fighting, but it leaves you open to be killed. I'll show you," Jasper said. He pointed to one of the more bulky newborns. He looked like the type who would be relying on his strength rather than any kind of skill. Going against his army he'd be an easy kill.

The newborn charged straight at Jasper and he avoided the attack easily, flipping him over his back and landing him on the floor. "Dead," Jasper declared harshly. "Never attack head on, or you will lose," Jasper said. He split them into pairs and paired Charlotte and Ella together. He would have pitted Ella against one of the better fighter, but Maria had taken an interest in her and Jasper was nothing if not loyal.

Peter watched Charlotte and the child fight.

Jasper continued his instruction, but he kept one eye on the fight between Charlotte and Ella.

To anyone the fight would have been mesmerising, it was truly something to watch. Now Jasper wasn't fighting Ella he could see how good she really was; how calmly she stood there, eyes closed, looking tiny and harmless, though as soon as Charlotte was about to land an attack she dodged out of the way sometimes spectacularly. She did on occasion try and attack, clearly using her visions to help, but her blows needed to be death blows for her to succeed, she lost more than she won when trying to attack.

Jasper realised everyone was staring at the fight and he'd stopped talking. He snapped himself out of it and clapped his hands together once to get everyone's attention. "Back to work," he ordered. He continued walking around and instructing the pairs of how to go for different kinds of attacks. Jasper tried to work out why he felt so drawn to the tiny newborn, she was nothing to him an annoyance that was all, and just another newborn that would be killed in battle or once her year was up.

Jasper tried not to stumble as he felt a wave of unbearable pain. He knew it was coming from the newborn and groaned. Clearly Ella was suddenly remembering her human life, all newborns did eventually. However the memory she was recalling now was emotionally torturous and Jasper was struggling to deal with it.

"Mama! Daddy!" Ella cried out. She felt the devastating loss of her family, her parents, she loved them so much and now she could never see them again – she was all alone.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled. This caused all the newborns to freeze. Jasper was surprised Ella was still on her feet with the emotional torment she was going though in her head. Despite himself her wanted to comfort her of all things. He knew he had to get her out of her – now. She was messing with his emotions. "Enough. Go hunt. Charlotte, you keep an eye on that one," Jasper ordered pointing at Ella. "One human each, that's all," Jasper finished quickly. He pointed to the barn door letting them go. He turned away as then left as fast as they could.

Peter was confused. He walked up to Jasper. "What was that about Major?" He asked curiously.

Jasper could feel curiosity and a hint of humour in Peter's emotions. Jasper resisted the urge to growl at him, really he did have every right to ask, but the humour annoyed him.

"It was the newborn, her memories came back to her. Her pain was too much," Jasper hissed. He paced the now almost vacant barn in consternation.

Peter frowned in confusion. The Major handled newborn emotions on a daily basis, for years he'd been dealing with them having flash backs, why would this ones affect him so? "What were the emotions like?" Peter asked.

Jasper could feel Peter's awe. Of course he'd be in awe of anything that made the Major lose his cool. Jasper sent Peter what he felt when Ella had her flashback.

"Shit," Peter said cringing. He tried to examine the emotions Jasper sent him but it was hard to concentrate under the onslaught.

Jasper stopped projecting. "I know, I had to get her out, she was making me irritated," Jasper said. He didn't understand how he felt about the newborn child vampire; to him surely she was just another newborn – another newborn he had to train and then kill when the year mark came. He tried to convince himself of this but he couldn't shake the niggling feeling that she was something more.

"What did Maria do to her? What happened in her human life to make her feel that?" Peter asked shocked. He didn't understand how a newborn could feel all that pain just maintain in as much control as she was.

Jasper couldn't understand either. He didn't like not knowing, it put him on edge. "I don't know. I don't know anything. All I know is the brat is important to Maria because of her gift," Jasper snapped at Peter. He rounded on his partner teeth bared in aggression.

Peter lowered his head, showing Jasper the back of his neck, a sign of submission.

Jasper turned away, momentarily appeased. He continued to growl in his chest and returned to his frustrated pacing.

"I don't understand why your so caught up on it Jasper, she's just another newborn," Peter said carefully.

"I know!" Jasper roared. He bared his teeth and let rip a ferocious snarl.

Peter backed away several feet and then lowered his head, exposing the back of his neck once more.

Jasper merely growled. He knew if he stuck around any longer he'd end up destroying Peter. "I need to go hunt," he said tersely. He ran out of the barn and went to search the city for his prey.

~o~

**So there you have it, Chapter Two of Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is chapter three of the new and improved ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is completed and will be updated every Monday unless unforeseen circumstances stop me from being able to update. **

**Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

**Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta for this story to make it better and so any help would be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Ella ran with Charlotte letting her mind wonder. She felt another stab of pain as she thought of her life had been changed so suddenly. Before she had been loved, cherished; sure her visions made it so she had to be punished, but she knew her parents loved her – she was sure of it, after all what parents didn't love their child? Now that was gone and she was stuck with a man who hated her and enjoyed causing her pain, at least her father only whipped her when she had her visions.

"Calm child, its ok. Come on let's hunt," Charlotte said softly.

Ella looked up at Charlotte, she assumed she was Charlotte as the guy who was with Major Whitlock had ordered a Charlotte to heal her and this was the woman who responded. She couldn't be sure though and was too frightened to ask, she was only sure of Major Whitlock's name. She just wanted to go home and for things to go back to normal.

Charlotte kept hold of Ella's hand and stopped. "Stay here young one, my mate will fetch us both a human to drink," Charlotte said. She let go of Ella's hand and stood waiting.

Ella just stared at Charlotte confused.

Peter arrived then looking at both Charlotte and Ella, he had two humans with him and waited for the child and Charlotte to lunge.

Ella at first whimpered and took a step back, sure Peter had been kind to her, but he was on Jasper's side and that scared her. Then, however, she smelt it, a scent so delicious it owned all. She lunged and latched onto the old man Peter held in one hand. She bit down into his neck and sucked down his blood. She felt like she was possessed.

Charlotte drained the woman Peter held in the other hand.

Once she'd drained the man Ella gasped in shock, she had killed again. She shoved the body from her. She looked up at Peter and stepped back, scared and trembling.

"Calm child, you have no need to fear me… like you do I have a gift, a similar gift but still very different. I tend to just know things, things that are a certain, things that will eventually happen unless I do something to stop them, of course sometimes I have to do something to make what I know will happen, happen," Peter said softly.

Ella couldn't make sense of his words and just took another step back.

"I know its all very overwhelming young one, but Charlotte and I will help you adjust, you will become very dear to our hearts, Major Whitlock's too. I know it's hard to believe but things will get better," he said. "My name is Peter Whitlock, although you should probably call me Captain, care to tell us your name young one?" Peter asked.

Ella glanced between the two other vampires, she stepped slightly closer to Charlotte, and between the two she felt safer around her.

"Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle," Ella said in her sweet singsong voice. Everything was so new, strange and different, Ella didn't like it.

Peter crouched down, averting his eyes and showing Ella the back of his neck, hands raised, the classic submissive pose.

The position eased some of Ella's fears and allowed her to relax a little.

Peter slowly lowered further until he was sat on the floor and peeked up at Ella.

Ella relaxed more when Peter sat, making himself lower than her, she didn't understand at all why, but it did ease her fear somewhat.

"Now Ella, there are certain things you need to know about vampires, we are more intelligent than humans, and vastly more animalistic. The first thing you need to learn in order to survive is that pose I just showed you, and this, being lower than the vampire threatening, or threatened by you, unless you wish to fight. With the Major assume that pose whenever you feel threatened. It'll appease him and so you'll both be more relaxed," Peter said. His voice was low and slow, relaxed and soothing.

"Getting lower is a sign of submission, which could very well save your life, and also a sign of respect," Charlotte added. She sat down as well so she was lower than Ella, but also lower than Peter

Ella looked at them both and felt fairly relaxed around them. Out of curiosity she checked my visions. It would do her no harm to sit, but it would make life a little easier for her, so she sat looking curiously at them.

Peter smiled and bowed his head to Ella. "Now, did you feel anything when I showed you my submissive pose?" Peter asked.

Ella thought back unnecessarily then nodded. "Yes, I felt slightly pleased, but I didn't and still don't understand why," Ella said. She was getting comfortable with Peter and Charlotte and so speaking to them and being honest was becoming a lot easier.

"That is part of your vampire side, we all call it our beast. It's the side that takes over around human blood, or when you get any extreme emotion. The Major, has his beast out almost all the time, as do most newborns, since they can't control it yet, they have too much human blood running through them to get in any sort of sense of control. So far you and Charlotte are the only two that don't seem to have it out constantly," Peter explained.

Ella frowned in confusion. She didn't understand, although she thought about when she drained the humans and recalled thinking _mine_ and _thirsty_ so she could sort of understand.

"Peter love, I think I know why that is… I think Ella is my niece," Charlotte said. Despite talking to Peter her eyes were locked with Ella's.

Peter smiled and nodded. "I knew you'd figure it out. Somehow you two retained the most humanity out of everyone here. It has served Charlotte well so far, and you will benefit greatly as well," Peter explained.

Ella looked at him confused not understanding how he knew.

Peter smiled and tapped his head and winked.

Ella turned her attention to Charlotte and tried to picture her mother's younger sister, she had disappeared a few weeks ago. Her eyes widened and she jumped up to her feet pulling a back flip shocked as she tried to get some distance. "Aunt Charlotte?" Ella asked her jaw agape. Ella had see her die, she'd see… what had she seen… Ella searched through her memories; she'd seen a tall pale man with honey blonde locks and scary red eyes, the muddy image aligned with the crystal clear image of Jasper. "He did it! Major Whitlock killed you!" Ella screeched.

As her anger rose she heard a voice in her head. '_You have to calm down. We can't go up against The Major. He'd kill us… well you, I'm just a voice in your head… the voice of reason_,' Ella frowned. She tried to match that voice with the one she had heard when she drank. '_Yep that's me. Now so long as you be good and listen to me when I make my input we will survive. Trust the Captain. He's a good man… oh and you should try and get close to The Major… there's a few distinct futures that could happen and only one if you don't_,' Ella frowned. She thought about what could happen if she didn't get close to The Major, about to search the future to find out. '_We die_,' the voice in her head said.

Charlotte and Peter just watched the play of emotions on Ella's face.

Charlotte smiled. "Yes, its pretty disconcerting the first time you hear the voice, it's best to listen to it though it will never steer you wrong, however it's not good to live off it constantly, it can make you more vicious," Charlotte said.

'_Go hug her_,' the voice in Ella's head said. Ella peeked into the future and saw it wouldn't get her hurt so she gave in and ran and hugged her Aunt.

Charlotte scooped her niece up and spun her around.

Ella hugged in feeling a little lighter and happier. '_That's only a taste of how it'll feel if you manage to get close to Major_,' the voice said. Ella rested her head on her Auntie Charlotte's chest and purred contentedly. "Auntie Charlotte, I saw The Major kill you, I saw him drink your blood and then take you somewhere where there were lots of other dead bodies, all screaming," Ella whispered. She cringed away from the pain that accompanied the memory, it was dull but it was still there. "Pa saw me having that vision," Ella continued.

"Oh Elle," Charlotte said. She held Ella tightly whispering soothing nothings into her ear.

"Come on Charlotte, Ella, its time to go back, the Major will want to continue training. Ella use your visions, you're doing well, but you need to work more on attacking, try and see the course of action that will succeed," Peter said.

Ella nodded and jumped out of Charlotte's arms.

"Ok, a little on the spot training, Ella you try and follow your scent back to the barn," Peter said.

Ella nodded and sniffed the air, she let her instincts tell her what to do and set off at a dead sprint when she caught her own scent. She could smell and hear Peter and Charlotte following, but she knew it was them, and so she didn't worry.

They got back to the barn quick enough and the other newborns were returning too.

Peter allowed Charlotte and Ella to enter on their own, he was much higher in rank and so it would give the wrong impression if they were to enter with him. He jumped up through the window of the hayloft to join Jasper.

Ella and Charlotte walked in together and stood together, waiting for Peter and Jasper to come down and commence with training. A tall, intimidating, male vampire approached them. Together they slipped into the submissive pose, but it was the wrong thing to do. Ella's instincts were screaming at her to look the vampire in the eyes and challenge him. She didn't want to and her hesitation was another mistake. When she did look up she saw he had a twisted, sneering smirk on his face.

"Strip whores," he commanded in a lust filled voice. They had bowed their heads to him, showing him their submission, he was unmated and although the child was a child, he didn't care, all he could think was how tight she would feel.

Neither of them moved frozen in shock, trying to decide what to do. Ella wasn't thinking clearly enough to look into the future to see what to do she was too panicked and scared.

He growled when they didn't obey.

Ella let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

Knowing the child was scared of him spurred him on and quick as a flash he reached out and grabbed Ella around the throat lifting her up.

That was Ella's downfall, she could be untouchable with her visions, but as soon as someone got their hands on her she was stuck, she wasn't strong enough to escape someone's grip, even though she was a newborn – she was still a child. Ella gasped and struggled in his grip, her little, thin, stone fingers struggling against his large, thick, fingers. Suddenly she fell to the ground.

Jasper jumped down from the hayloft and saw a newborn holding his little girl in a tight grip and flashed to him, he tore the hand off and crouched defensively in front of Ella. He didn't understand his own protective instincts, he knew the child wouldn't be killed, just fucked and he didn't interrupt the newborns fucking normally. He was also confused by his thoughts, he thought of the girl as his little girl; where had that come from? He pushed aside the thoughts and concentrated on the newborn Peter had decapitated and the other newborns staring. "All of you listen up right the fuck now! She is not to be touched, Maria's, Captain's and my orders. Touch her and you'll be torn apart and burnt to ash," Jasper roared.

Ella flinched as Peter tore the newborn that had attacked her apart and set him on fire, before finally tossing in the head.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Jasper yelled making the walls vibrate.

Everyone flinched and lay down on the floor on their bellies, necks exposed. "Yes Major," all the newborns said submissively.

Ella kept her head down, her face looking at the floor. She couldn't help the huge surge of love, happiness and security she felt with Major stood above her protecting her.

~o~

**So there you have it, Chapter Three of Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is chapter four of the new and improved ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is completed and will be updated every Monday unless unforeseen circumstances stop me from being able to update. **

**Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

**Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta for this story to make it better and so any help would be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper grabbed her arm and jumped up onto the hayloft, flinging her over to the bales of hay.

Ella turned a back flip mid-air and landed on her feet.

Jasper growled a warning before turning away from Ella.

Surprisingly Ella didn't feel any fear, only a warming sense of protection.

"Stupid child, going to get herself killed," Jasper muttered under his breath. He turned away from Ella, leaving her stood there.

Ella felt a stirring of pain and a strong sense of possessiveness, he was important to her. She didn't know why but she knew that, just as she knew – without a doubt – that he would protect her.

Ella was moved permanently to the hayloft and Jasper always stayed close to her. She frustrated him with her inability to fight successfully, sure she could dodge anything but getting her to attack and succeed every time was impossible it seemed.

Ella was training with Charlotte when she felt the vision coming. It was just like when she was human, she had no control, but unlike when she was human she was still in full control of her senses and body. "Major! Enemy army approaching; twenty newborns and two elders – a mated couple," Ella said.

Jasper nodded at Ella, trusting her visions completely. "Newborns! Move out!" he barked.

Everyone knew what that order meant and together they marched out to face the enemy.

"Captain! Make sure the kid aint harmed," Jasper ordered. He wanted to keep Ella safe but didn't want to put himself in that condition.

Peter nodded and stood close to Ella and Charlotte, guarding over Ella, trusting that Charlotte would keep herself safe.

Ella stood ready and slipped into the future.

Ella dodged, flipped, slid and twisted so much she was untouchable, and every time someone came near her she was already gone. Until suddenly she came out of the future and stared at the blood red eyes of none other than her father. She froze and Peter only just reached her in time destroying the vampire about to deliver the deathblow.

Jasper watched the battle, had they been human it would have been a bloodbath. Already there was a fire burning, with limbs strewn around, vampires hissing and screeching as they attacked his troops without thought. His army was clearly winning, but it was brutal; of Jasper's time serving in the civil war the horrors he had witnessed paled in comparison. That was why Jasper allowed his instincts full control. His beast didn't bat an eyelash as this kind of carnage, the bodies of vampires strewn about screaming in agony because one of his fighters had removed an arm and tossed it into the burning pyre, that was nothing, that was a picturesque landscape. However the way Ella was stood still staring horrified as Peter had to fend vampires off her; now that was horrifying.

Jasper couldn't understand why she wasn't using her gift to at least dodge the attacks. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to just not care, but he couldn't just not care, she looked so tiny so vulnerable, he needed to protect her, to love and cherish her… _What the fuck?_ Love and cherish her? Jasper couldn't work out what the hell was going on with him.

Shaking himself out of his thought he dashed out and started helping his soldiers to dismantle the enemy newborns.

Peter was working his ass off to protect Ella.

Ella couldn't help at all. There was nothing she could do but stare at her father not comprehending what he was doing there.

Jasper could only assume the vampire had a gift and he was using it – whatever it was – on her. He ran up to the vampire and quickly tore his head off before tearing him apart and chucking him in the burning pyre.

Ella's scream was ear piercing.

Jasper growled, it was definitely not the newborn affecting her; she was having some emotional moment. On the battle field no less. Jasper quickly went to help Peter keep the other newborns away from Ella.

Ella curled up into a ball and sobbed her heart out whimpering for her Pa under her breath, too muffled and quiet for even Jasper and Peter to hear. Around her the battle continued on but she was too lost in her misery to care

Peter and Jasper managed to protect Ella until the other army was eliminated.

Out of sheer frustration Jasper aimed a savage kick at Ella, watching as she flew back. "Stupid newborn," Jasper muttered. He turned and walked back towards the barn with the rest of his army. "Peter, get her will you, you two and Charlotte can be clean up crew," Jasper said. He needed to get Ella out of his head before he circumvented orders and killed her… if he could. Jasper walked back to the barn and had the newborns go out for a hunt. Tonight, he decided Ella was going to get the dressing down of her life. He couldn't physically tear her to shreds, but verbally she was going to get it and boy was she in for a world of pain, he was going to show her how much pain a vampires body could feel. He paced up and down the barn waiting for Peter to return with Ella.

He was getting more and more furious as he paced. Newborns who were lucid enough to have flashbacks normally got themselves killed, and yet it was his job to protect her. To top things off he wanted to! He hated the idea of something hurting her but he couldn't understand why. She was just some pitiful newborn. She'd be killed when Peter and he cleaned out the newborns at the end of the year.

He paced until Peter got back and grabbed the Ella by the hair tossing her clean across the barn. "Captain, Charlotte, leave us," he ordered.

Peter grabbed his mate, his head low, neck showing, and his free hand up as he started backing away.

Charlotte did the same walking away her palms up.

Jasper growled watching them leave, before turning his head, his pitch black eyes focused on Ella Brooklyn; the bane of his existence. It would be so easy to end her, to put her out of his misery, but he couldn't do it, Maria would end him… at least that's the excuse he told himself. "So, you worthless, waste of space, pathetic excuse for a vampire. You think it's a good idea to have a fucking emotional break down on the middle of a battle field?" Jasper hissed. He sneered as he stalked towards Ella.

Ella looked at Jasper, red eyes filled with fear. She curled up into a ball, tucking herself up, as close as she could.

Jasper jumped the distance to her, grabbing her arm and tearing it off before picking her up by her throat and squeezing a little. "I could so easily end you, you are worthless to me; a waste of space, good for nothing. I could so happily watch you burn," Jasper lied through his teeth. He needed to show her behaviour like that wasn't going to cut it in his army, but he couldn't destroy her to make an example of her like he would one of the other newborns. No, she had to be kept alive.

Ella screamed when her arm was ripped off, thrashing about in agony as she was picked up. The squeezing of her throat cut off her scream and her tiny fingers scrambled against Jasper's grip trying to loosen it. It was true she didn't need to breath but it still caused her to panic a little.

The main problem Jasper was having was her emotions, they were so pure and innocent he was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Right now he hated himself for causing this level of fear in her. He wanted to just cradle her in his arms and whisper words of comfort in her ear all night and he didn't understand why.

Jasper threw her back and followed after her, stamping on her chest as she landed, feeling the bones in her chest break.

She screamed out in agony, slamming her hand into the ground to try and take away the pain.

Jasper had to laugh to cover up the piercing pain that shot through him, it wasn't even her pain he could feel – although he did feel that strongly – it was his own that was causing him so much distress. He was warring with his instinct, he didn't know what he was doing and it hurt him almost as much as he could feel it was hurting Ella. "Scream all you want! No-one's going to rescue you," Jasper roared. He picked her up and sunk his teeth into the top of her spine, shaking his head to make the bite ragged and to cause Ella more pain. It was all he could do not to gather her up in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. His instincts were screaming at him to stop, but he convinced himself he had to continue, this was the only way to keep her alive – to make her more terrified of him than the battle or any emotional moment. So long as she feared what he would do to her she'd be fine.

Jasper let her go then held her to the floor, pinning her by her throat. Although she had plenty of her own venom, he was going to attach her arm with his own venom, it would cause her significantly more pain, just like the bite he'd left on her back. He'd have to get Charlotte to heal that for her, once he'd decided to show her some mercy.

Ella screamed and thrashed as Jasper reattached her arm, holding her down till it was set. If she were human she'd probably have passed out due to pain.

_Please don't make me do this again please._ Jasper mentally pleaded. He thought it would do no good to show her how much she was getting to him. Once her arm was reattached and the wound sealed he let her up. "Go hunt. One human only," Jasper ordered sharply. He watched as she ran out, holding her chest. He knew the ribs were healing already but fresh blood was what she needed for them to heal quickly and much less painfully. As soon as she was back he planned to order Charlotte to heal the bite, it would scar awfully as it was but healing it would start off the ending of the pain.

Jasper set about pacing once more, the punishment he had just dealt out was weak compared to what he had subjected the other newborns too. He couldn't understand why he felt so torn up about the way he'd punished her, why he still wanted to chase after her to beg for her forgiveness.

Peter and Charlotte were waiting outside listening to the punishment going on inside the barn.

Charlotte struggled in Peter's arms wanting to go in and rescue her niece, but Peter continued to hold her still.

Both looked up as Ella ran out of the barn.

Charlotte immediately went to follow her but Peter held her back.

"No Sugar. We can't go after her. We need to talk to the Major and let him go after her in a bit," Peter said.

His words caused Charlotte to growl. There was no way she letting that ass go after her baby niece after what he had just done to her.

"Listen! If this doesn't go as plan you die! She dies! And I die trying to protect you both! It has to be this way. I know its hard but there is no other way," Peter said sternly. He shook his mate a little trying to get through to her.

Charlotte whimpered but she let it go. She collapsed into his arms and held him close. She could handle herself dying, but not her niece or Peter.

"Come on lets go back send the Major on his way then we can go hunt," Peter said softly. He wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

Charlotte spared a glance for the direction Elle had taken off in before walking along with him.

They walked back to the barn together.

"Major we got trouble. Ella is gunna run into three strange vampires on our land. You need to get there now," Peter said. He was reporting, in Captain mode.

Charlotte half expected Jasper to just shrug and let Ella deal with it on her own.

"Co-ordinates Captain!" Jasper demanded.

"Out on the edge of our land, near Guadalajara," Peter responded.

Jasper was off in a blink of an eye.

"Told you things will work out Sugar. The Major cares for Ella, even if he wont admit it to himself yet," Peter said.

Charlotte sighed in relief, she wanted her niece to be safe, and if Jasper cared for her she'd be as safe as was physically possible living like they were.

"Lets hunt," Peter said. He took Charlotte's hand and together they went in search for their prey for the night.

~o~

**So there you have it, Chapter Four of Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, this is chapter five of the new and improved ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is completed and will be updated every Monday unless unforeseen circumstances stop me from being able to update. **

**Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

**Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta for this story to make it better and so any help would be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Ella was an emotional wreck as she ran, just running without stopping. She wanted to just get as far away as possible and tend her wounds from the battle and the ones Jasper had given her. She stopped to take stock of her surroundings and that's when she noticed three strange scents. This was not good. All the newborns all knew each other's scent, so that, on the battlefield, they only attacked those that were our enemies. Ella froze and spun around in a circle, searching her visions to see if she could see a way out of this, the need to survive kicking in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A tiny little child newborn, out all alone," a voice said.

Ella hissed a warning.

"She's not alone. Leave our land now, if you wish to continue existing," Jasper said.

After what had just happened, Ella was surprised at how relieved she felt at Jasper's presence. No matter what, she knew he had orders to protect her. She was pretty sure that wasn't the only thing stopping him from killing her, but she was glad she did have that.

She checked my visions again and saw the three strange vampires running off.

Jasper grabbed her by her hair and pulled her in the direction of a village. "One human," Jasper said. His tone broke no discussion. "One human. Then you come back here. It seems as if my last punishment was not enough," Jasper said. He was listening purely to his instincts now. He would teach her how to behave and while it wouldn't be pleasant for her, it would be much more suitable for a child.

Ella's eyes flashed wide and worried, but she nodded, dashing off to the town and finding the hospital. Peter and Charlotte had taught her to only hunt the sick and dying. It helped ease the guilt she felt at taking another life. She chose her prey and quickly drained her, before rushing back to where Jasper was waiting for her.

Jasper grabbed the collar of her dress and dragged her over to a tree stump, sitting down.

It took Ella seconds to realise what was happening and she froze shocked. Only her Pa had ever done this to her. She yelped as she was pulled over his lap and tried to get up.

Ella stopped struggling when Jasper's large hand came crashing down on her bottom and she yelped, laying still

"I see you recognise the position. Well since my last punishment didn't work, perhaps something more age appropriate will. Not that this will be easy for you. I'm going to make sure you are properly punished, for being so stupid as to ignore the fact you were completely surrounded by three unknown scents," Jasper lectured. He pulled up her dress, pulling down my bloomers and panties and crashed his hand into her bottom.

Ella yelped and tried not to kick too much, squirming involuntarily as a few whimpers escaped her lips.

"When you are alone, you must never let your guard down. Just because these are our lands, does not mean you are safe here on your own! Especially so close to the edge," Jasper scolded. His large hand crashed repeatedly into her little bottom.

Ella squirmed more, kicking a little.

Each swat Jasper delivered covered both cheeks and the little sit spots, but occasionally he would focus on only one cheek, or just one of Ella's little sit spots.

"I'm sorry," Ella cried out. Sobs building up in her as she trued to hold them back.

Jasper didn't relent and continued to pepper the tiny backside over his knee with stinging swats; he moved the swats to her thighs for a bit.

"Ooow! Please I'm sorry!" Ella cried out. She could take the torture without begging, mostly because she was too terrified to talk and too busy screaming. But getting a spanking wasn't frightening and didn't require her to scream. If anything getting a spanking was partially comforting, since everything was so new and strange it felt good to know some things wouldn't change.

"From now on; you stuff up, break a rule, disobey an order or otherwise endanger yourself, this is how I am going to deal with you. No matter where we are, who is watching or what we are doing. Do you understand?" Jasper lectured.

Ella nodded unable to hold back the dry sobs that started wracking her tiny body

Jasper gave her two hard smacks low down on the backs of her thighs. "I expect a verbal response," Jasper snapped.

"Yes Sir. I understand!" Ella cried out. The smacks continued low down on her thighs, causing her to kick more. Much to her relief the spanks went back to her bottom when she spoke. Although she wasn't sure if that was actually better or not, while it hurt more on the backs of her thighs her bottom was incredibly sore already from taking the brunt of the spanking.

Ella continued kicking and squirming, tearlessly sobbing her heart out, until finally she just went limp. No longer fighting the punishment, just accepting it. Sobbing absolutely hysterically. Ella didn't even realise the spanking had stopped until she felt Jasper helping her up. Once again she felt drained, she felt like she needed to hunt again.

Jasper ignored his instinct to take her up in his arms and hug her until she stopped crying and just stood her up and pulled her to his chest for a brief hug before pushing her back. "Do you need to hunt Ella?" Jasper asked tenderly. He ran his hand though her tangled, long, blond hair.

Ella tried to calm her sobs and nodded.

Jasper smiled gently. "Come on then. Do you have the strength to walk or do you need me to carry you?" Jasper asked.

Ella was too exhausted and emotionally drained to try and figure out what was going on with Jasper. She just needed comfort at the moment so she nodded to being carried.

Jasper scooped her up into his arms and ran back into the town. Putting her down outside the hospital again.

Ella ran in and drained the nearest patient, feeling her strength returning and the tiredness leaving her body. Her bottom burned horribly and she was still a little emotionally drained, but at least she was able to walk on my own now.

Jasper came in, his eyes scarlet red with his kill. "Back now," Jasper ordered. He walked to Ella and placed a rather gentle hand on her shoulder, steering her out of the hospital.

"Shall we race Ella?" Jasper asked. His eyes were alight and excited, he felt refreshed and nothing could kill his happy feelings at the moment.

Ella looked totally confused but nodded.

"Look what's that?" Jasper asked. He pointed behind him.

Ella spun around to look and Jasper took off running.

"Hey! No fair," Ella said. She began racing to catch up to Jasper

They raced in silence. Jasper let Ella take the lead and relished in her happy content emotions, although there was a little pain and discomfort in her emotions, due to the spanking, but other than that she was perfectly happy and Jasper loved it.

The change in Ella and Jasper's interaction was obvious to everyone.

Excepting Charlotte and Captain, everyone steered well clear of Ella. Something Jasper was glad off.

Peter was happy now that Ella was close to them and the possibility of them dying was much less. He couldn't tell the future like Ella, but he got feelings about things and he wasn't feeling them dying so much anymore.

It was time for another training session. "Newborns! Circle," Jasper commanded. He let Ella just down from the hayloft on her own.

Ella took her place next to Charlotte smiling happily.

Now Jasper was working with Ella's gift, using it to his advantage the newborns were getting stronger.

Ella was slowly starting to develop some fighting skills and won her fights almost three quarters of the time, but the best use was having her order her fellow newborns what to do. She was very good at it, even with split second decisions, so long as she focused intensely on what was going on.

"Defensive drills, teams split, First team follow Ella's orders," Jasper ordered. He watched the newborns split into their teams.

Ella stood in the middle, Peter and Charlotte circling her as her protectors.

"Lance on your right, Jack duck, Captain watch your flank, Mark from above…" Ella shouted out her orders. She was giving those who were playing on the defensive the chance to dodge and protect themselves. It was amazing to watch, how she stood there with her eyes closed, so closely watching the future, seeing what was going to happen just seconds before it did, allowing those that would have sustained an injury to defend themselves.

"Teams switch! Second team follow Ella's orders," Jasper ordered.

Peter and Charlotte remained Ella's protectors but this time on the offensive.

Ella had to order the other team now.

Of course on the battlefield this would be pretty useless, unless the newborns were in hearing range and listening to her, but for practice and drills it was great.

Jasper let this continue, switching the teams every now and then, switching up who was listening to Ella. To practice offensive moves he just had them attack Ella; she was untouchable.

After a couple rounds of them trying to get Ella, Jasper called the training session to an end. "Stop!" He ordered.

Everyone froze and looked up at Jasper awaiting orders.

"Go hunt. One human each," Jasper ordered.

Everyone was gone in a flash; thirsty from the rigorous training Jasper was putting them through.

Ella saw another challenge for their lands soon, three covens attacking at once. They had to be strong to win this one, so Jasper was pushing them all hard. He didn't want to lose Ella and the stronger and better trained the newborns were the easier it would be to protect her.

Peter ran out to spend time with his mate. He was about to set off on his hunt went he got a feeling about Ella. "We have to speak to The Major," Peter said to Charlotte. Together they ran back into the barn. "Major! You have to help Ella, she's going to hunt an infant," Peter said.

Jasper looked at Peter with a confused expression. Why did she need help? An infant had enough blood to sustain her.

"She's going to be crippled with guilt, unless you… punish her, like you did last time, if you don't she's going to try and kill herself in the upcoming battle and we'll all get hurt," Peter said.

Jasper nodded although this wasn't exactly ground he wanted to walk on with Ella, after all this meant he cared more for her than just a member of my army and although he definitely did, he didn't want to admit that. Still, he couldn't allow her to kill herself in the battle and if Peter knew that was going to happen then he had to go spank her, to get rid of her guilt, plus his instincts were screaming at him to do it.

Ella ran off to hunt, heading towards the hospital like normal. On her way she was hit by a scent so compelling it was a need. She immediately changed direction; the scent had her complete attention. She stopped and sniffed the air. The scent was above her, slightly to the left. She turned and quickly scaled the wall, jumping into the room where the scent was the strongest. She saw a crib; that was where the delicious scent was coming from.

She stalked over to the crib, jumping up to crouch on the edge of the crib. She reached in and picked up the little baby, a girl by the looks of things, no older than 9 months old. She smelt so good, she felt the venom pooling in her mouth. She jumped off the edge of the crib and, while cradling the baby girl, leant her head down and let her teeth pierce the soft butter like sink on her neck.

She sucked in a deep gulp of the child's delicious blood, it was amazing, so good and the best she'd ever tasted, so pure and rich. She craved more. She took her time draining the baby, feeling the hot, warm, sweet blood run down her throat, relishing the sweet honey like blood filling her. She moaned when she pulled and received nothing. She licked her lips and the bite where she'd broken the child's skin craving more. She received no more of the addictive blood and slowly the red haze that coloured her vision faded, her vampire side withdrawing. She stared at the once beautiful innocent baby in her arms, shock and disgust filled her and she dropped the baby.

It fell like a rag doll and lay dead on the ground. What had she done? She'd killed a baby, not an old man about to die; she'd hunted and killed an innocent baby, an innocent baby that had her whole life ahead of her.

Ella backed up to the corner of the room, how could she live with herself now? She'd taken a life before it had even had a chance. She was a monster, a true monster. She had to die.

~o~

**So there you have it, Chapter Five of Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is chapter six of the new and improved ****Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings****. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is completed and will be updated every Monday unless unforeseen circumstances stop me from being able to update. **

**Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

**Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

**If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta for this story to make it better and so any help would be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper raced to find Ella, following her scent. She appeared to be heading to the hospital, like she knew too but then sharply changed direction. Jasper could tell why, the blood she had been after was very sweet. He followed her direction change and scaled the wall going into the room.

He saw the complete devastation on her face and shook his head. Why she was so guilty, Jasper didn't know; it was just part of being a vampire. He couldn't allow her to try and get herself killed though so he schooled his expression into one of stern disappointment.

Ella heard Jasper climb up into the room. She knew she couldn't ask him for death, he wouldn't grant her it. Not only because Maria wouldn't allow him to, but now because they were closer.

"Get back to the barn and up to the hayloft. Find yourself a corner and stand in it. I will return in a bit and when I do you are going to get a spanking young lady," Jasper said. He forced sternness and harshness into his tone.

Ella could hear the sternness and harshness, but she didn't understand why there was no disgust, she expected it, she was a monster.

"NOW!" Jasper barked.

Ella jumped, running to the window and jumping out, running to the barn and jumping up to the hayloft, hurrying to do as she was told.

She stood in the corner waiting. She wanted to peek into Jasper's future to see what he was doing, just a few minutes ahead so she could see, but she resisted.

Jasper watched Ella go until she was out of sight and looked at the young baby. He picked it up and sealed the bite mark, laying it face down in its bed. That way it would just look like it passed in its sleep. He sniffed the air to find his own hunt when he had an idea.

He went along to the parent's room and quickly snapped the neck of the mother before grabbing and draining the father. Once he was drained Jasper drank his fill from the mother, setting them both down and striking a match. The place would go up in flames and there would be no evidence of their being here.

Jasper quickly left the burning building and hurried back to the barn. No one was back from the hunt yet and Peter would know to stay away. He walked in and jumped up to the hayloft walking over to the chair and sat down. He cleared his thoughts and settled on the spanking he was about to give Ella.

"Come here," Jasper ordered firmly. He heard Ella gulp and watched as she turned around, keeping her head down, slowly walking to him. He wanted to be irritated with her speed but he could feel her emotions and knew she was torn up. "What did Captain teach you about hunting?" He asked. He tilted her chin up to look at him. He wanted to have eye contact here. He locked his eyes with hers to keep her gaze, her wide innocent bright red eyes so pained and troubled, he knew he had to spank her now; she'd never forgive herself if he didn't.

"Only hunt the sick and dying," Ella said almost silently. A human would have had no chance to hear her.

Despite himself, Jasper was already missing the normal joy dancing in Ella's eyes. "Exactly. Was that innocent child you drank sick? Was she dying? No, she wasn't, she had a lifetime ahead of her and you killed her. You killed a tiny child who had barely begun to live. I am going to spank you to make sure you never take the life of someone who isn't ill or dying again, especially not someone so young. Once I've spanked you, you will be forgiven and it'll be over," Jasper said. He knew he had to deliver his own little guilt trip, if only so she could move on.

Ella whimpered in response and chocked back a sob.

Jasper took hold of her hand and pulled her sharply over his lap, pinning her too it and undressing her so he had her bare bottom over his knee. He rested his hand on it to focus her thoughts on her bottom. "I do not want you to ever hunt a child again, you hunt the ill or old, the dying, not the healthy and young," Jasper scolded. He was upping her anticipation and anxiety without any help of his gift.

Ella squirmed about over Jasper's lap a little, making small almost whimpers.

"Am I understood?" Jasper asked. He raised his voice a little, annoyed at her lack of response.

"Yes Major Whitlock," Ella squeaked out.

Jasper knew he'd get nothing else out of her so he raised his hand and brought down the first smack.

Ella yelped and gripped onto Jasper's leg, either for comfort or to help her not reach back Jasper didn't know.

Jasper continued spanking down, bringing his hand down repeatedly onto her bottom, making sure to cover his whole tiny target. It wasn't that hard considering she was a child with a rather small bottom, but he spanked all over, including the sides and her little sit spots. He know he needed to remove all of her guilt. "Hunting infants is unacceptable, you are better than that; you are controlled. I allow you to hunt alone because I can trust you won't take a life unfairly. You have let me down and you have let yourself down," Jasper lectured. While he lectured he spanked, keeping Ella's mind on why she was getting the spanking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please I'm sorry," Ella sobbed out. She started to kick a little.

Jasper just continued spanking, trying his best to ignore her cries and focus on making her bottom burn like it was on fire. "I should hope you are sorry. You killed a baby. You didn't take the life of an old lady who'd lived her life; you took the life of a tiny little child who was only nine months old. Think of the baby's family; think how they are going to mourn the passing of their little girl, their baby. The baby they should have been able to see grow into a beautiful woman, her father will never be able to walk her down the aisle, she will never be courted, you stole so much from her by killing her," Jasper lectured.

He didn't tell her he'd killed the rest of the child's family. There was no need for that at this moment, she didn't know and hopefully would never know.

Ella sobbed even harder at the lecture, so Jasper knew he made the right choice in hiding the truth, he knew he needed to remove her guilt completely and for that to happen she needed to have a good cry.

Jasper moved the spanks down to her untouched thighs, planning to spank all the way down to her knees. He wanted her to forgive herself and for this to be a memorable spanking. Ella wanted to be true to herself so Jasper would keep her true to herself.

"No please I'm sorry. No please don't spank me on my thighs," Ella pleaded.

In response Jasper just spanked her thighs harder. Ella did not get to choose how she was spanked.

She kicked her legs harder and squealed.

"Stop kicking so much or I shall have to pin you between my legs Ella Brooklyn Faith Harvelle. Is that understood?" Jasper threatened. He landed two hard smacks low down on the back of her thighs. He needed her to accept this and not fight him. He wasn't willing for it to turn into a battle of wills; that would completely distract from the point.

"Ooooowwwie yes sir! I'm sorry," Ella cried out.

Jasper continued spanking her thighs, all the way down to her knees until he decided they'd had enough and moved back to her bottom. He just kept spanking despite her sobbing, crashing his hand down on her bottom and sit spots, keeping the pattern unpredictable. Mostly alternating cheeks, but sometimes spanking down repeatedly in one place and visiting the tops of her thighs occasionally.

Jasper kept spanking until Ella went limp over his lap and then gave her five of the hardest spanks yet, all focused in the same spot in the centre of her bottom. Once done, he went with his instincts and picked her up and held her to his chest as she clung to him, sobbing hard.

"Shh, it's ok Ella, its ok, it's over now, let's go hunt," Jasper said gently. He reached around to pull up her panties and bloomers. He cradled her in his arms and stood up, hurrying to the window of the hayloft and jumping out. Once he landed he took off towards the hospital to get Ella the blood she needed to regain her strength.

Jasper stopped outside the hospital and put her down. Despite having just fed Jasper needed more to top himself up after giving the spanking. "Go on, Ella, I need to hunt too you know," Jasper said softly. He was feeling oddly at peace, despite needing to feed. Ella's emotions were so soothing and complete. It was like she had found happiness.

Ella nodded and dashed into the hospital.

Jasper followed shortly and searched around selecting his prey. Personally he didn't like the blood of old people, it wasn't that satisfying. He found a woman in her mid-twenties; she didn't appear to have long left to live so he bit into her jugular drinking deeply from her. Jasper drained her and sealed the wound. He sniffed the air and found Ella's scent.

Ella was done with her hunt and was waiting outside the hospital.

Jasper ran back out to the front of the hospital joining Ella. "Are you ready to return now Ella? We still have training to do before the next war," Jasper questioned running his hand through his hair.

It was lucky vampire's didn't need to sleep, there was no way one could train a human army to be nearly as strong as a newborn vampire army.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry Daddy," Ella said without thinking. '_Oh shit, you've really done it now_,' her instincts said.

Jasper stopped dead. No. She had not just called him Daddy. He rounded on her. "I am not your Daddy Ella. It's Major, nothing else. Major Whitlock if you insist," Jasper said tightly. He took off towards the barn, he knew she was controlled enough for him to trust her to come back alone.

Even with his gift Jasper had no idea what he was feeling. He just ran until he saw Peter.

Peter looked at Jasper and knew he needed to work off his emotions before he killed all the newborns they had. He kissed Charlotte on the cheek and came along side Jasper, running at his side towards the forest. Peter made the first move: a head on attack.

Jasper countered and the fight was on.

Peter was good, almost good enough to be Jasper's match. The fight was long, both of them breathing hard and looking worse for the wear afterwards.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Peter asked.

Jasper growled and shook his head. "No. You will handle the training of the brat. I don't want anything to do with her, if she messes up and tries to get herself killed; on her head be it," Jasper said. He didn't know where the words were coming from and he definitely didn't agree with them, his instincts were screaming at him to take it back. But it seemed at the least that he needed some distance from the girl. He could not believe she called him Daddy, if Maria found out… Jasper shook his head to clear that thought.

"Yes Major. What about her discipline?" Peter asked.

That caused Jasper to growl once again. "See to it you do not let her out of your sight so there is no need for discipline," Jasper snarled angrily. It seemed like the fight did almost nothing to calm his mood, but he knew it had. If Peter had asked this of him before the fight he would have ripped his head off.

"Yes Major. She won't be out of my sight for a second," Peter said. He dipped his head and showed the back of his neck to Jasper, palms raised.

It took a second but the position did finally appease Jasper and he nodded. "Go. I need to scout our borders. Tell the child that if she gets in trouble again or anything I will destroy her, no matter what Maria wants," Jasper said. He knew as soon as he said it he didn't mean it, but he had to say it to get Ella to obey Peter. He knew they were close but he didn't want her to try and do something to get him to punish her, the year mark was coming up and he really didn't want to have to destroy her; keeping her wouldn't be an option if Maria knew of his closeness to her.

Peter nodded and ran off towards the barn where the other newborns and Ella were.

Jasper ran through the woods, heading to the edge of his territory and making sure there were no strange scents. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he headed back to the barn. He knew he had to keep his distance from Ella. He couldn't deny it had felt amazing to hear her call him Daddy, the pride he felt in that moment, the utter joy, it was overwhelming. He couldn't allow himself to feel it again though, Maria would be furious if she knew that he was no longer completely reliant upon her.

Jasper ran back and saw all the newborns had returned.

Charlotte was with Ella, comforting her and reassuring her.

Jasper wanted to be the one to do that.

The barn door burst open and to Jasper's surprise Maria stood there.

"Newborns assemble!" Jasper ordered loudly. He watched with a sense of pride how they all hurried to obey him, standing together in a square formation, Ella tucked carefully in the centre. "Attention!" He barked.

They all snapped to attention.

Jasper turned to Maria, bowing his head to her.

"You have done well Major. When this next fight comes I shall watch it myself to see how well my army does in a battle," Maria said.

Jasper felt a huge shot of fear. It was the final battle. Maria always watched the battle before newborn clear out time, to see for herself if any were worth keeping. She'd allowed Jasper to keep Peter due to his gift and his abilities as a fighter. He hoped she'd see potential in Ella too; after all she had handpicked her because of her gift. He knew the only chance of that happening was if Maria thought he still considered her nothing more than an annoyance and that wasn't possible anymore, everyone knew she was special to him in a way. She was going to die.

Ella sunk into a vision, seeing Peter explaining Charlotte that the final battle was the one where Maria chose those that were going to die, looking out for ones who could be useful. Coming out of the vision she looked up at Peter and saw him looking at her. He wanted her to see this, but why?

Peter motioned his head towards Jasper and Ella saw the utter hopelessness and devastation on his face.

Ella looked into his eyes searching for understanding; all she saw was raw undiluted fear. She knew she was going to die. She felt a jolt of fear at this realisation but then a small trickle of acceptance made its way into her. She knew the facts, life as a vampire was not supposed to last, you were lucky if you got one year. Jasper was one of those lucky ones, as was Peter, but Peter was a good fighter. Oh sure no one could touch her and she could almost always hold her own, but not against any trained newborns or older vampires. She was deadly in my own right, but she'd never met Maria's approval. Looking at Jasper and seeing his look of utter helplessness Ella knew this to be true, she would not survive past her year mark.

Ella knew it, Jasper knew it, and by Maria's smirk she knew it too.

Without another word Maria turned and left the barn.

The newborns remained at attention, waiting for Jasper to tell them they could relax, but that wasn't going to happen so Peter stepped up.

"As you were newborns," Peter said in a strained voice.

~o~

**So there you have it, Chapter Six of Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them. **


End file.
